


[Podfic] Best You Ever Had - written by neuroticnick (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Drunkenness, Facebook, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Party, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Promiscuity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been with just about every girl in the sixth form. Merlin pines from afar, knowing he doesn't have a chance. Then Merlin gets an invitation, and realises he has a chance after all. Apparently Arthur is bored and wants to try something new. Merlin knows it's meaningless sex, but he might just be okay with that. Even if the butterflies in his stomach say otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Best You Ever Had - written by neuroticnick (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best You Ever Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169815) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> [I orphaned this podfic a while back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1718600) for personal reasons, and now that those reasons are null and void, I've decided to repost my podfics one by one.
> 
> Thanks to Nick for writing this brilliant, brilliant story. I had so much fun acting out the different voices, especially the girls in the Facebook post! My accent's a little weird because I'm from Hong Kong, but I hope you get used to it soon enough.

| 

cover art by neuroticnick

music: _Fluorescent Adolescent_ by The Arctic Monkeys 

**Duration:** 4:25:43

**Size:** 127.9 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n8omu3xfklgzd1o/Best+You+Ever+Had.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tmv1TRyd1Gw&index=1&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-you-ever-had-0).  
  
---|---


End file.
